The Letters That Shaped Her Life
by mcabby4eva
Summary: Mary gets a letter from her father- he wants to meet her, but tells her he's involved in something dangerous that makes a potential price to pay for the reunion. Marshall/Mary duh..R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight or any of the characters, so please don't sue.

Chapter One

Mary sat alone in her kitchen, staring at the letter in front of her. Brandi and Jinx were out of town on a shopping spree, promising, as usual, to pay every cent back.

_Dearest Mary,_

_It's been too long since I've seen you. I've missed out on you and Brandi's childhood. We need to catch up, and I need to know that you forgive me for the foolish things I've done. This has been a tough decision for me to make, but I have to see you. Meet me at the old campsite where I took you for your eighth birthday. Bring someone with you, there could be trouble. Please, please come, I love you, all of you, but I think you're the only one who'll understand…_

_Love,_

_Dad _

Mary felt her body tremble slightly. It had been so long, maybe even too long. Her dad, the man she idolized as a child, the man who-who abandoned her family. She took a deep breath, feeling a lump form in her throat. She would do it, she had to. How old was her dad anyway? How long did she have to actually see him again? She picked up her cell phone and dialled Marshall's number.

"Marshall?"

"_Hey Mar, is there something wrong?"_

"I need you to come over to my house now!" Mary hissed into the phone, just in case someone would find out about her dad. She hung up quickly.

"_Mar? Mary? Hello?" _Marshall cried, grabbing his gun and ran out of his house.

Mary paced back and forth in her bedroom, packing some clothes into a suitcase, just in case they were needed. She heard a sharp knock on the door, and Marshall's familiar voice stressed to a cry. She opened the door, pulling the bag up. Marshall was panting heavily.

"You okay?" he asked, his chest heaving.

"Yeah, Marshall, I'm fine. I need you to go somewhere with me." Mary shut the door, "My dad wants to meet me." Marshall shook his head, grabbing Mary's shoulders.

"Are you insane?" He demanded. Mary walked into the kitchen, showing the letter to him. Marshall read it, running his fingers through his dark hair. Mary looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Marshall, please. It's been 30 freaking years," she whined. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your dad, he hangs around with the wrong people, Mar." He reminded her, "What if I take you there and something happens to you?" Mary sighed.

"That's my problem, Marshall. Will you go with me or not?" She demanded, trying not to get too angry. Marshall stared at her, knowing he would never be able to say no to this woman.

"Mary, please don't do this to me," he begged.

"I'm going whether or not you're coming," Mary reminded him, "Yes or no?"

"When do we leave?"

**TBC…like it? Hate it? Continue or leave it? Please review and tell me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own In Plain sight or any of the characters, so please don't sue

Chapter Two

Marshall grabbed Mary's bags and hauled them over to his SUV. She sighed, not used to all this lady-like treatment.

"What's in these?" Marshall yelled from his trunk.

"Camping stuff. Who knows when my dad will show up?" There was a pause. He peeked around from the back of the car. He mumbled something to himself and kept packing. She got into the driver seat of the car and started the engine. Marshall slammed the trunk and jumped into the passenger seat quietly.

"Hey Mar?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you, you know that." She rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"I know, you're like, my best friend, remember?" He nodded, looking at her silently for a minute.

"I need gas, let's stop at the one near my place, okay?" He asked as they pulled out of the driveway. She turned on the radio to prevent awkward silences or arguments.

_I'm staring out into the night,__  
__Trying to hide the pain.__  
__I'm going to the place where love__  
__And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.__  
__And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.__  
__  
__Well I'm going home,__  
__Back to the place where I belong,__  
__And where your love has always been enough for me.__  
__I'm not running from.__  
__No, I think you got me all wrong.__  
__I don't regret this life I chose for me.__  
__But these places and these faces are getting old,__  
__So I'm going home.__  
__Well I'm going home.___

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,__  
__The closer I get to you.__  
__I've not always been the best man or friend for you.__  
__But your love, it makes true.__  
__And I don't know why.__  
__You always seem to give me another try.___

_So I'm going home,__  
__Back to the place where I belong,__  
__And where your love has always been enough for me.__  
__I'm not running from.__  
__No, I think you got me all wrong.__  
__I don't regret this life I chose for me.__  
__But these places and these faces are getting old,__  
__So I'm going home.__  
__I'm going home.___

_Be careful what you wish for,__  
__'Cause you just might get it all.__  
__You just might get it all,__  
__And then some you don't want.__  
__Be careful what you wish for,__  
__'Cause you just might get it all.__  
__You just might get it all, yeah.___

_Oh, well I'm going home,__  
__Back to the place where I belong,__  
__And where your love has always been enough for me.__  
__I'm not running from.__  
__No, I think you got me all wrong.__  
__I don't regret this life I chose for me.__  
__But these places and these faces are getting old.__  
__I said these places and these faces are getting old,__  
__So I'm going home.__  
__I'm going home._

Mary tried not to sing along to the lyrics. Marshall cleared his throat.

"Liked that song," he said simply. Mary felt tears come to her eyes, trying to thing where her home was. She didn't see a truck heading straight for the SUV. Marshall leaned over her and swerved, pulling the car off the road. He panted heavily, putting his hand on Mary's shoulder.

"You okay, Mary? What happened?" He asked softly. Her hands were frozen on the wheel. Marshall pulled them down and clasped them in his hands. She felt how muscular they were, yet so soft. He let them go, getting out of the car and going over to her side. He opened the door and helped her switch seats with him, knowing she couldn't drive the rest of the way. Her face was pale, memories running over and over in her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Marshall," she said after a while, "You would've killed me if I'd crashed your car." He chuckled softly.

"Did you see the size of that truck? We'd already be dead." She nodded, feeling guiltier. He pulled into the gas station, pulling the scared Mary out of the car.

"Come inside with me, I'll get you something to eat." He offered. She nodded again, staying near him. A few sketchy looking men came out of the station looking Mary over top to bottom. Marshall felt a growl deep in his throat, keeping Mary behind him. She snapped her hand away suddenly, regaining that good old Mary independence. At the counter of the gas station was a woman with white blonde hair that was black at the roots. Her bright blue eyes shone with youth and innocence but her worry lines said otherwise. Marshall glanced around the old place while Mary grabbed some chips and coca cola for both of them. Her heart began to race and she thought of seeing her dad for the first time.  
"Here, Mar, I'll pay." He offered. Mary shook her head and pulled out a ten-dollar bill. Her head felt light, but she figured she just needed to sleep. They walked back to the car and Mary let Marshall drive, letting her head lean against the passenger seat window.

"You sure you want to do this?" Marshall asked again. She looked at him sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She told him, "The campsite is not too far away now." Marshall nodded, looking at the rustic old sign pointing towards the place. It was a long drive down the dusty road, not much to see. Finally, a small main house was visible; it had bathrooms and some extra food in it. Marshall saw about three large cars come into view, along with several men standing peculiarly close to the road. The wind blew one of the man's jacket up a little, revealing a gun.

"Mary get down!" Marshall yelled, as shots rang through the windows.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight or any of the characters, so please don't sue.

Chapter Three **(Corrected)**

Marshall lay down in the front seats, pulling Mary down on top of him as glass fell on their bodies. Mary was in shock. Who was shooting? How-How did they know they were coming? After about 10 minutes, the bullets stopped. Mary started to sit up, but Marshall pulled her back down.

"Want to get shot?" He demanded. She struggled out of his grasp.

"Marshall, my dad knows I'm here, he won't shoot me." She hissed quietly. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious." He said back.

"You just love sarcasm, don't you?" She told him, getting out of the car. He rushed out after her, drawing his gun. Mary stepped into the clearing, clearly visible to the men.

"Mary Shannon and Marshall Mann," she introduced, her hands in the air. The men put their guns away slowly, and one of them came forward, a big smile on his face.

"So, you're my little girl," the older man with a husky voice said. Mary nodded, locking her eyes with his. The memories came flashing back, this was definitely her father.

"Hi," Mary said shyly. She took another step forward.

"Sorry about Charlie, Jack and I trying to kill you, I just didn't recognize the car." James admitted.

"You must go insane in parking lots," Marshall muttered. Mary jabbed him in the gut with her elbow.

"So, is this your boyfriend?" He demanded. Mary and Marshall both blushed.

"No, no, of course not, he's my best friend." Mary explained. Her father's friends laughed behind him.

"Keep your hands off her," James Shannon growled menacingly at poor Marshall. Mary stepped between them.

"It's been 30 years, dad. You've missed out on the whole 'protective father' thing." She said. James wrapped his arms around Mary.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. Mary's eyes grew large. She had so much to say to him, to ask him, but no words were coming out of her mouth. Marshall put his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Now what," Marshall asked. Mary glared at him.

"I don't have much time, Marshall; we have to just stay here for…A day or so? I just have some things to ask dad." Mary looked up at her father, but he was looking at something else.

"We've got company," he shouted. A familiar truck pulled up next to them. _The one that I almost hit, maybe it wasn't my fault_, Mary thought. Bullets seemed to pour out of nowhere. Jack went down.

"Get out of here!" James yelled, looking at Marshall, "Make sure Mary gets out safe." Mary looked pleadingly at Marshall too.

"Take the car with dad, I'll stay here and try to help out Jack, okay?" She shouted. Marshall shook his head.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here!" He yelled back. She shoved him towards the car.

"I'll be fine! He needs help. Go!" He tried to grab her hand but Mary ran off, and Marshall had no choice but to do what she said, his face filled with bitterness.

"I'll call for help!" Marshall promised her. She nodded, trying to stop Jack's bleeding with her shirt. The bullet was in the shoulder, and it wasn't bleeding too much. Mary's mind was filled with thoughts of her father being taken out of Marshall's car and being arrested by the feds, but that's what he'd be willing to do. Marshall reluctantly drove away firing a few shots at the truck, so hopefully the truck would follow him and leave Mary alone. Mary and Charlie dragged the wounded man towards a nearby lake to escape the attack. Suddenly, a bullet went straight through Mary, throwing her into the lake.

Marshall witnessed the entire scene through his rear view mirror while driving away. He handed his gun to James frantically.

"Get out of the car and kill those bastards," he shouted, running like hell towards the lake. Without thinking twice, he dove into the lake.

**TBC….I know how the next chapter will play out, I got inspired while watching That 70s Show for some random reason ;) anyways, reviews are SOOOO appreciated! Thank you to everyone who is reading this and I hope you like reading as much as I love writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight or any of the characters, so please don't sue.

Chapter Four

As Marshall's body pierced the water, James Shannon was trying to take out the people inside the truck. He looked around in the murky water, looking for any sign of Mary, resisting the urge to resurface. He felt a soft nudge on his leg and saw her hand, reaching out for him, red water surrounding her, fading away. He quickly dove after her, pulling her towards the surface, gasping for air when he reached it. Mary, however, was unconscious. He gently picked her up and carried her to the grass. James had shot the two men in the truck; he was always good at aiming.

"Mary," Marshall whispered, wiping her wet hair away from her face, and then he saw the blood. He pulled her shirt open, revealing a bullet hole. He took his jacket off, handing it to James who put it to Mary's chest. Marshall checked for a pulse, and started performing CPR on her, then turning her on her side in case she threw up so she wouldn't suffocate. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at the bullet hole.

"Oh, God," she muttered weakly. Marshall brushed her cheek with his hand gently.

"You're alive, thank God," Marshall whispered. James leaned over her.

"You in pain, baby?" He asked. She smiled up at him.

"Little pain, but I'm okay daddy," she told him. Marshall kept staring at her, his eyes locked with hers.

"We have to get you to a hospital, okay Mar?" Marshall asked her. Mary looked pleadingly at her father, wanting to just stay with him. Mary heard a gun cock behind them. She closed her eyes, not daring to turn her head.

"Charlie?" James demanded. Charlie reached down and grabbed Mary around the waist and pulling her near him. Mary winced and Marshall stepped forward.

"What do you want, Charlie?" Marshall asked quietly.

"I want the location of one of your witnesses, a Mr. Peter Graphton, or blondie here doesn't get the medical attention she needs. Shannon, you go to Witness Protection and get the information," Charlie hissed, "And you, Marshall right? You're coming with us." James grew pale.

"I'll be arrested…" he muttered, his famous Houdini act coming to an end. Charlie tightened his grip on Mary, and Marshall looked James hard in the face.

**TBC…will James do it? Mary's alive, so that's good…btw, does anyone know what some good Mary Marshall episodes are besides Trojan Horst and Never the bride. Review please xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight or any of the characters, so please don't sue.

Chapter Five

"Okay, fine, I'll do it," James said, fists clenched. He stared at his daughter, her eyes gleaming with fear. Marshall looked at Charlie with a look of pure hatred. Considering what Mary had been through not long ago, she shouldn't be kidnapped again.

"Where are we going to wait for him?" Marshall demanded.

"I'm going to go back to headquarters with you two. Once I receive word from the Witness Protection Program, your friend here can get treatment." Charlie said, smiling at Mary. She was tempted to spit at his face but figured that it wasn't worth being killed.

"Can I sit by Mary in the car?"Marshall asked quietly, his hands out to show the man he wasn't up to anything.

"She can sit next to Larry here in the backseat. He's a hit man, really, but I got him to do me a favor for today," Charlie told him. Marshall looked over at Larry. Tall, maybe 6'4, heavy-set and muscular, and he was bald with a tattoo of a skull on the back of his head. His eyes were a sickly blue and gleamed with anything but innocence. The ring in his ear suggested more trouble. Mary swallowed nervously, too proud to whimper.

"Marshall," she whispered as Larry picked her up and practically threw here in the backseat. Marshall jumped forward instinctively.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Be careful with her!" James shrugged helplessly.

"My little girl," he whimpered, "Even after 30 years, I get you into trouble." Mary looked at him weakly, as the blood came more forcefully out of her body.

"It's not your fault, daddy, I love you." Mary said back while Marshall got into the passenger's seat of his SUV, Larry sitting behind him.

"Don't try anything funny or she gets it," he warned. Mary groaned as the husky man twisted her arm. A trickle of sweat went down Marshall's cheek. He longed to knock these men out and save Mary, but he knew it would never work. He knew he wasn't strong enough.

"I'm sorry Marshall, you were right, about everything," Mary said quietly, "And now I've dragged you into all this. I'll probably bleed out before we even arrive. I hope you get out safe." Marshall's pulse sped up. He could almost feel Mary's pain. He wished he would. He wished he could suffer instead of her.

"Don't say things like that Mary, you're being pessimistic." He whispered.

"No, Marshall, I'm being realistic." She said, and started coughing violently. She looked at her hands. Blood was spattered on them. Marshall felt so helpless. He knew if he could get to her he could save her.

"Both of you shut up!" Charlie commanded, "We'll fix her up enough so she doesn't die, but that's it." He turned into the driveway of an old house.

"Please just let me sit next to her," Marshall asked, trying not to beg.

"Fine, carry her inside. You can clean her wound there." Charlie yelled. Marshall rushed around to the backseat and gingerly lifted Mary up. She clung to his neck, silently thankful Marshall was there with her. He stroked her hair, still wet, and reluctantly brought her into the building.

**TBC…next chapter hopefully dramatic…please review!!!!!!!! XOXO thanks everyone who has alredy and people who are reading!!!!! Btw…a few people had questions…I don't answer becuz I don't wanna give anything away…but all will be revealed! That's a promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight or any of the characters, so please don't sue.

Chapter Six

Charlie shoved Marshall hard.

"Put her in the shower in the bathroom down the hall. I don't want her bleeding all over the place." He hissed. Marshall reluctantly walked into the small, dirty space. He put Mary down gently, kneeling down beside her.

"Hey," he whispered. She smiled weakly, and then winced.

"Ow," she muttered angrily, "Wasn't I supposed to get some freaking medical care?" He nodded and turned around towards the bathroom. It had closed behind him. He jiggled the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it," he said under his breath. He heard a quiet conversation outside, and he pressed his ear to the door.

"We'll just keep them a few hours," Charlie promised James and Larry.

"Then what?" Larry demanded.

"I'll kill them. The girl goes first, after you guys are done doing what you want with her," he hissed. Marshall swallowed his anger. These low lives taking advantage of Mary, his Mary. She, of course, couldn't hear them. She looked at Marshall's worried expression.

"What are they saying?" She asked quietly. Marshall cleared his throat.

"Nothing, I couldn't hear them," he lied, trying not to worry her. She tilted her head to the side.

"I don't believe you," she whispered. He looked down; she could read people so well.

"I'm sorry, Mar. I don't know what they'll do to you," he said to her, honestly. She let out a small sob, not wanting to cry too much in front of Marshall. He slipped a comforting arm around her. She let herself bury her head in his chest. He was so warm and soft, almost a fatherly figure. She coughed again, putting blood on his shirt.

"Sorry," she muttered, wiping the blood off of her mouth. He scoffed. _She's sorry for coughing up blood? That's a first! _The door swung open, and Larry appeared. Marshall pulled Mary closer to him. Larry grasped her arm tightly and dragged her away while Marshall ran after them, fearing for her life. Charlie held a handgun up to Marshall's head quickly.

"Listen, I let you come along, now shut up and sit down, or you die! We only have half an hour left before James has to call with proof of the witness, and then another 2 hours to get him over here," he growled. Marshall breathed in deeply, watching Larry kiss Mary hungrily down her neck while she let tears go silently down her cheeks. Charlie turned around towards a window in the living room. In the next ten seconds, this is what happened: Marshall grabbed the handgun and pointed it at everyone in the room at different times. He put his full attention on Larry.

"Get the hell off her," Marshall yelled angrily kicking the man. He helped Mary up and pulled her behind him, pointing the gun at Charlie, his hand itching to pull the trigger.

**TBC…gasp! Will Marshall do it? What about James? Next chapter involves James at the HQ of the Witness Protection Program. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight or any of the characters, so please don't sue

Chapter Seven

James Shannon pulled up to the security gate at the Witness Protection Program. The guard came walking up to the car.

"Sir, do you have some sort of identification?" he asked. James acted like he couldn't hear him, and when the man leaned in closer, he punched him in the face, knocking him out. James raced through security and pulled up frantically in front of the building. He ran up the stairs, going straight into Stan.

"Can I help you?" Stan asked. James breathed heavily.

"I'm James Wiley Shannon. I know where Mary and Marshall are, and their lives are in danger," he whispered. Stan pulled him aside.

"What? You're _James Wiley Shannon_?" Stan said in disbelief, "Are you demanding a ransom?" James shook his head.

"I need the location of a witness, Graphton…Peter Graphton, or Mary and Marshall die." Stan swallowed hard.

"It's Mary and Marshall's duty to protect the witness." He said solemnly. James pulled at his graying hair.

"You don't get it, do you? Mary's been _shot_," he cried angrily. Stan paled and motioned James towards the elevator.

"Let's go to my office, I'll give you the address there," Stan said. There was no doubt in his mind this was James Shannon; he remembered the eyes in the mug-shot that were not violent, but lost. They stuck with him.

_Back at the Hideout_

The phone rang. Everyone looked at Marshall; after all, he was the one holding the gun.

"Pick it up," he told Charlie. He cautiously went over to the phone and picked it up.

"_I've got the address, Charlie! I'll be over with the witness in a few hours!"_

"You better," Charlie muttered, and hung up. Marshall's hand nervously twitched.

"You gonna shoot us or not?" Larry demanded, and before Marshall knew it, he had drawn his gun.

"We both know who will really shoot so put the thing down," Charlie instructed.

"No," Marshall said simply. Larry aimed it at Mary.

"You want this bitch to die?" he demanded. Marshall looked at Mary, now passed out. He reluctantly set the gun down, in Mary's reach. Larry kept the gun at Mary. Marshall moved in front of her.

"You'd die for her?" Charlie asked. Marshall nodded, determined.

"I'd do anything for Mary," he muttered. The men laughed, and the gun went off.

**TBC…I haven't gotten too many reviews, but that's okay…the story's coming to a close…**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight or any of the characters, so please don't sue

Chapter Eight

Mary opened her eyes slightly, and saw a gun being held close to Marshall.

"You'd die for her?" Charlie asked. Marshall nodded, determined.

"I'd do anything for Mary," he muttered. The men laughed, and the gun went off. Mary used her last bit of energy to grab Marshall's foot, tripping him. He fell to the ground, but the bullet missed him.

"Marshall," she panted, "Did it hit you?" He shielded her once more.

"I'm fine, Mary, I need to protect you, not the other way around," he hissed. Mary grabbed his gun and shot the men in the chest without hesitation.

"That's all you had to do," she told him. He checked their pulses.

"Dead, they're both dead, Mary." He said, picking her up, "We need to get you to a hospital." He grabbed his car keys from Charlie's pocket and headed out the door, placing her in the back seat.

"You're going to be fine, Mary, ok? I promise," he sped out towards where he was pretty sure was a highway.

"Marshall, thank you, for what you said, about doing anything for me," she whispered, "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"I meant every word of it, Mar, I really do care about you, even though we act immature about it," he said quietly.

"If I don't make it through this, Marshall, you have to know that I love you," she said, before blacking out again. He was her only true friend, the only person she relied on in the whole world; he couldn't possibly let her down. He loved her too, and he wanted her to know it. He sped faster down the freeway, an overwhelming sense of urgency empowering him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mary's eyes fluttered open. She was in a hospital room, with tubes coming from her in almost every direction. Marshall was asleep next to her, his hand over hers.

"Marshall," she said, shaking him gently. He stirred in his sleep, and the first things he saw were Mary's eyes.

"I love you Marshall," she admitted, "There, I said it, now you can go back to sleep. He shook his head.

"I don't want to wake up from this dream," he said honestly. She rolled her eyes, leaning forward. She kissed him, something she'd wanted to do for a long time, now that she thought about it.

The letters weren't all that important to her. Her father was, and once he knew Mary was safe, he disappeared again. She had Marshall now, and that was all she needed.

**The end. Not how I would've wanted it to end, but I had to end the story, its been like 2 months and I completely forgot about it!! Love you guys! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
